A Valentine Snowstorm
by Solarsystemex
Summary: Po is always excited for Valentine's Day, the most romantic day in the year. But when a massive blizzard blows in and ruins his plans, will Tigress help him out of his misery and help him have a great day? Find out. I got the idea suggested by MusicalNinja15 and with all this crazy winter weather and Valentine's Day, I thought "Why not?" :D


**A/N: Well, tomorrow's Valentine's Day! :D And I've completed this oneshot for all on that day! :D Idea submitted by MusicalNinja15, awesome author by the way. This is the final of the TiPo oneshots I'm going to do for now, I did four of them for a friend. His/Her name's Bartes24, but his/her account has been changed. I enjoyed doing these oneshots, and Bartes, if you're reading this, are you happy now that I've fulfilled your request? Anyway, enjoy the read. And be safe in the wild winter weather!**

A Valentine Snowstorm

When Valentine's Day nears, people get very excited to find the one they truly love, or to take the one they love out on a romantic date, feeding them candy, enjoying some nice hot chocolate, and having a great, romantic time with their loved ones. The people in the Valley of Peace are especially excited for one of their favorite holidays, hanging up red and pink paper, heart lights, and many other things to represent the romantic holiday. They hung them up two days before the big day had arrived. Up at the Jade Palace, the Furious Five are getting ready for the holiday as well, they all have their chosen loved ones with them. One of them, the Dragon Warrior with the name Po Ping is wanting this to be the best Valentine's Day his girlfriend Tigress has ever had. They've been a couple a year, a year after defeating Shen and their lives are happy along with the rest of their comrades…no…family. They all act like a big happy family. As the sun sets over the peaceful Valley, the warriors are eating their dinner before they head off to bed.

"Guys, I can't believe tomorrow's Valentine's Day!" Po said, excited about the holiday.

"I know," said Mantis, "I can't wait to bring out the candy!"

Viper and Crane shook their heads at the insect. Po passed out his bowls of noodle soup for his special friends, no, family.

"Thanks Po," Monkey said, smiling as a red fox with lime green eyes, she wore a blue vest with white pants, she sat down by Monkey and smiled at him, her name's Luli. Then a beautiful butterfly with blue wings and pink spots landed next to Mantis, her name's Juan. Po grabbed the remaining three bowls for them and sat down next to his girlfriend. She smiled at Po as she began to eat her noodles. Po couldn't wait to take Tigress out on a date on the most romantic day in the year. He plans to take her out to enjoy he Valley of Peace's decorations, eat a quick lunch, take a hike in the mountains, enjoying the sights, going back down to the new restaurant that's providing the Valentine Special for a couple who orders it. He imagined himself and Tigress having the Valentine Special, a secluded dinner from everyone else, enjoying their time together, and gazing at the stars. Po can't think of a better day to spend time with his beautiful girlfriend, but he also has something else on his mind…he plans to propose to her at the dinner, so nothing can go wrong on the perfect day tomorrow. He began eating his noodles, glancing at Tigress once in a while because tomorrow's going to be the perfect day for him and her. Just then Shifu walked into the room.

"Hello students," he said, smiling.

"Hi Master Shifu," they all said in unison.

Shifu smiled a bit wider before he sat down in his chair and began eating his noodles.

"Now remember, tomorrow is Valentine's Day so I've given you the day off training to spend time with your loved ones," he said.

"Awesome!" Po said, excited. Shifu and the others chuckled at the panda's excitement.

"I can tell you're excited Po," said Viper.

"Yeah, I love Valentine's Day! The candy, the romance in the air, what more could you want? Being with the one who loves you?"

"I agree," said Crane, "And I hope to make Viper's day tomorrow."

"Speaking of that," said Mantis, "What do y'all have plans to do for tomorrow? I've got a special place for Juan and I to hang out at."

"Where's that?" Juan asked curiously.

"You'll see," replied Mantis with a smirk.

"I'd like to take Viper to the town square were most of the romance action is and give her a nice dinner," said Crane, slightly blushing.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Viper said excitedly.

"I also intend to take Luli out to the town square as well, as well as the candy shop and to dinner," Monkey said, smiling.

"Just don't eat so much candy like last time," giggled Luli causing Monkey to laugh.

"And what about you Po? What do you plan to do with Tigress?" Viper asked sweetly. Po looked at Tigress and she looked at him, he smiled at her.

"I intend to do something very special with her," he said. Everyone understood and they all just smiled, Po's really been giving Tigress great love, something Shifu couldn't do, but he's been doing it very recently, still, he wishes he could've been the father she wanted back then.

"Well, I hope we all have a great day tomorrow," said Crane.

"Me too," said Mantis, "Now let's eat and get to bed so the day can come quicker!

* * *

After our warriors have eaten their dinner, they brushed their teeth and headed off to bed. Po's heading to his bed and then Tigress steps out of her room in a white nightgown, Po was surprised, he's never seen her in that before.

"Hey Ti, what's up?" he asked kindly.

"I just wanted to say good night," she said sweetly, kissing his forehead. Po smiled back and said "Good night to you too, Tigress. I think tomorrow will be a great day." Tigress smiled a bit wider before she brought Po in for a kiss. Then they heard the wind blowing outside. Curious, they went to a window to check what's up, their eyes slightly widened when they saw snow falling as the wind steadily blew.

"Oh, it's snowing," Po said, he smiled.

"Yes, yes it is," Tigress said, smiling.

"I guess we've got a magical day tomorrow instead of a great one," said Po. With that, they turned in for the night. As our warriors slept and having dreams about being with their loved ones, the wind and snow got worse over the course of the night, it knocked down the decorations in the Valley, it began snowing everyone in, making it very difficult to get out, even the Jade Palace's Thousand Footsteps were completely covered in snow and ice, the wind howled throughout the night, and as morning came, the warriors were to be in for a shock.

The next morning, Po is sound asleep, the morning gong didn't ring at all, and he doesn't know he's slept in a couple hours. The panda opened his droopy eyes, then they snapped open as he smiled brightly. He got up off his bed, excited for the day, he exited the room and looked to see everyone else is not in their room.

"Oh, I can't wait!" he said excitedly. Then he heard the howling wind, much to his confusion, he shrugged it off, he grabbed a little black box, put it in his pocket and began walking to the kitchen to fix breakfast. When he got in there, he saw his friends sitting at the table, not noticing their sad looks.

"Oh, morning guys! Happy Valentine's Day!" he said in a cheerful mood.

"Yeah," they all muttered. Po dropped his smile and it turned into a look of confusion, "Hey guys, it's a happy day, why are you all down?" Just then Shifu entered the room.

"Po," he said. Po turned around and asked "Master, why are they sad on Valentine's Day?"

Shifu sighed, "You won't be spending the day alone with Tigress today…" Po's eyes widened and he asked "What?! Why?" Shifu sighed again and answered, "I woke up early today to do my meditation, but when I did, I saw the blizzard of the century." Po's eyes widened even more as Shifu went on, "This blizzard is unlike anything we've ever seen in China's history, Zeng has told me that the Valley of Peace has 20 inches of snow, the winds are very high, and everything's impassable."

"No! This can't be true!" Po shouted as he began running to the exit.

"Po!" Shifu shouted, running after him, Tigress did as well. As Po ran Shifu shouted "Po! You can't go out because…!" Po opened the door and a bunch of snow fell on him.

"Snowed in…" Shifu finished dryly.

"Being higher up makes most of the snow hit here," said Tigress, helping Po out of the snow. Po stood up as Tigress picked up a wardrobe to keep most of the wind out, they can't close the door.

"This can't be happening! Not on Valentine's Day!" Po said in a distraught tone.

"I'm sorry panda," Shifu said in an apologetic tone, "Valentine's Day…is ruined." Po gasped, all of his plans…all of the things he wanted to do with Tigress…all that planning…wasted. Po squinted his eyes closed, Tigress put her paw on his shoulder, but he brushed it off and just ran off.

"Po!" said Tigress. Tigress began going after him, she began looking for him, but she didn't see him, oblivious that he's in the basement, sitting on the floor in the far corner. The panda began cursing to himself, and blaming the gods for everything. The snowstorm has ruined his plans for him and Tigress, but they were mostly only for Tigress to enjoy herself and him showing how much he loves her. He felt sad, hurt, and angry all at the same time. Tears trickled down his face as he continued to blame the gods and curse himself. Tigress went into the basement and she found Po crying, she felt a tug at her heart strings, feeling sad for the panda.

"Po…" she whispered softly, making her way over to him. She knelt down next to him and embraced him, the panda just cried softly as Tigress hugged him. The feline began rubbing his back, trying to give him the best comfort she could, "Po…everything's going to be all right…" Po pulled back and looked at her.

"How can things be all right, Tigress?" he asked sadly but with a glare, "I spent weeks planning our day out together and now it's all ruined because of a stupid winter storm sent by the stupid gods!"

"Don't you dare insult the gods like that!" Tigress snapped, her expression softened, "Po, please don't be angry…it's just one of those things…"

"Why wouldn't I be? I planned for us to go out and enjoy the Valley, go hiking, enjoy a lunch and eat a dinner," said Po as tears rolled down his face, his expression softened as he softly sobbed. Tigress pulled Po in for another hug, he hugged her back and cried onto her shoulder. This continued for another few minutes before Tigress pulled back.

"You're right Po," said Tigress, "Everything we planned is ruined, but it doesn't have to be the worst Valentine's Day of our lives…"

"But how can it not be? I just wanted to spend some time with you, alone and in true romance," said Po.

"But you can be," said Tigress, "You've always told me, that Valentine's Day is always about being with and spending time with someone you love. Po, from the way I see it…we don't need to see any fancy decorations, have a nice big meal, or even go out on a hike…what matters is that you and I are together. Valentine's Day is about romance, Po, you don't need romance with all of that stuff you planned out now do you?"

Po was pretty amazed at what she had just said, she's really come out of her hole of despair to assist others when they help her through her struggles.

"Still…I'm upset that…you know…" said Po.

"I know you are, and I'm upset too, but don't let that ruin our day, we can just enjoy one another in here. Not to mention, our comrades…no…family," Tigress said softly. Po looked deep into her eyes and she continued, "We can save all of the activities you have planned for another time, but right now is what matters, just enjoy spending time with me, and I'll enjoy my time with you." Po smiled and he whispered "Thank you, Tigress" before bringing her in for a kiss. Tigress breathed "You're welcome" as she kissed Po. After a minute of kissing, they pulled away.

"Now, let's prepare ourselves a nice breakfast," said Tigress. Po smiled brightly before he got up and they left the basement.

* * *

Po and Tigress enter the kitchen, when they did they saw the other Five, Juan and Luli sitting with one another and Shifu came from around the corner.

"Po, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," replied Po, "Tigress here has told me, that we don't need fancy dinners, Valentine decorations or any of that stuff to make romance bloom. All you need is your loved one and just being with him or her. So, we could let our day be ruined because of some storm, or we could just decide to spend time with our loved ones and with one another." Everyone was surprised, they looked at one another and they all knew Po was right, well, Tigress brought it up to him. They all looked at him and Tigress and smiled.

"All right, do we have any chocolates here?" Mantis asked.

"Let's get cooking," said Viper.

"Awesome!" Po said happily.

Tigress smiled as everyone cheered up and got to work on spending their Valentine's Day together as a family. They fixed breakfast and got some candy out, exchanging stories and telling jokes. They finished breakfast and played board games with one another, as the snow slowed down, they went to the roof of the barracks to look at it all, they were amazed at its beauty and to see the Jade Palace, the surrounding area, and the Valley of Peace covered in snow was remarkably beautiful. As they hung out more, they played "Hide and Seek", and "Tag" Shifu and Tigress felt it was weird to play childish games, but they went along with it so the day wouldn't be ruined. They had lunch and Crane used his "Wings of Justice" to clear out most of the snow from the barracks and the surrounding area, allowing them to go outside into the snow now that the blizzard's calmed down.

"I'm gonna getcha Tigress!" Po shouted happily as he threw a snowball at her. But he missed, Tigress giggled and said "Think again panda!" She threw a snowball smack into his face and he fell over, but he sat up laughing. Tigress only smiled, then someone else threw a snowball at her and she fell over. She got up, annoyed to see who it was, and she saw Monkey and Luli laughing. Tigress smiled deviously before running to Po's side.

"It's on now, huh?" Po said to her. Tigress smiled evilly again, she nodded and then she and Po began throwing snowballs at Monkey and Luli.

"Come on! We weren't ready!" Monkey said laughing. Shifu watched his students play from the roof above, smiling as he did so, Mantis and Juan made a snow butterfly and a snow mantis, they exchanged smiles with one another while Crane and Viper began to join the snowball fight. As the day went on, Crane went down to the Valley and did his Wings of Justice many times to clear up the Valley, he told them they didn't need fancy decorations and all that, all they needed was one another. The Thousand Footsteps were frozen so Crane couldn't get the ice off, so he went back to the Palace while some villagers began going to their girlfriend or boyfriend's house.

* * *

Later that day, our warriors are eating dinner, nice brothy noodles, dumpling and some nice warm tea makes it a wonderful dinner, a fire softly crackles in the fireplace as they enjoy one another's company and their dinner. Mantis was about to get some candy, but Juan stopped him.

"That's for dessert, Mr. Mantis," she giggled. Mantis chuckled and said "Hey, I want first bite!" Everyone just chuckled and rolled their eyes at the insect. Po looked at Tigress and she looked at him, they both exchanged a smile. Po looked at his left pocket, seeing that his little black box is still in it.

_Maybe today will be the best Valentine's Day after all,_ he thought, after all, he did get time with his girlfriend, his family and they've had a real blast.

"Ti, can I speak with you in private?" Po whispered into her ear. Tigress was a little confused, but she smiled and nodded. She and Po got up from the table and left. The others, except Shifu were a little confused, he only smiled.

_Good luck, Po,_ he thought.

* * *

With Po and Tigress, the panda had brought her outside, the snow began falling again but some moonlight's penetrating through the clouds.

"I've really enjoyed our day together, Po," Tigress said softly, intertwining her hand with his.

"I have too," replied Po, he looked at her, "Thanks to you, I've had a real good Valentine's Day." Tigress looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad I could cheer you up," she said. Po brought her in for a kiss, she kissed back with passion and rubbed his neck. They held one another for a while before they broke apart and looked into one another's eyes.

_All right, Po, right now is the time to ask her,_ he thought. Po smiled at Tigress and said, "Tigress, you know I love you, and without you, I wouldn't know what to do. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen or met." Tigress slightly blushed as she smiled and Po continued, "But now, I've got a question to ask you. It's very important." Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…" she said, not knowing what's going on.

Po took in a deep breath, "Tigress, I thought ever since I became Dragon Warrior, that it would be the greatest day of my life, but I was wrong. When I began dating you…that was the best day of my life…but I have one question that would make that one day the best day of my life…"

"Where are you getting to, Po?" Tigress asked, cocking her head to the side. Po smiled gently and said "Well, Tigress, I would love it if I could have that best day of my life," he got down on one knee as he held Tigress' paw, her heart began to beat faster, Po pulled out the little black box and her eyes widened, he opened it to reveal a diamond ring with stunning beauty, she covered her mouth with one of her paws.

"Will you marry me?" Po asked softly, a hopeful smile appeared on his face. Tigress is astounded, she couldn't believe Po would want to give up his Dragon Warrior title just to be with her, she began thinking, she knew she'd have to step down as well, but Po means a lot to her, and she knows if he's with her, they can start a bright future together. She thought about it some more while it seemed like a lifetime. She smiled.

"Yes, yes I will," she said softly. Po smiled brightly before he slid the ring onto her hand, he stood up with a bright smile and then he pulled Tigress in for a hug, then they kissed one another.

"I get to have the best day of all," Po said as they broke apart, tears streaming down his eyes, "I also have plans for our future if you accepted my proposal…"

"I know you have plans," Tigress said softly, "And I intend to think that we have a bright future ahead."

As they kissed again, their friends and master watched, all are happy for the two lovebirds. Nothing will ruin that moment, no matter what, and they're to have bright futures together forever and ever.

The end

**A/N: There! :D I've got it done! I hope y'all enjoyed, and I hope Bartes is happy. :) I'll always be TiPo even if it will or won't happen. Oh, have you seen my latest oneshot called "Poisoned Arrow"? It's a great story. Anyway...**

**REVIEW! :D And Happy Valentine's Day! :D**


End file.
